Many designs for effecting the interconnection between leads of an integrated circuit (IC) device and a printed circuit board have been described for performance evaluation of the IC device. In particular, U. S. Pat. No. 5,207,584 discloses an electrical interconnect contact system having a housing with generally z or s-shaped planar contacts. Troughs are provided along the two surfaces of the housing with securing elements seated inside the troughs. The s-shaped contacts are mounted in slots cut across the housing, with the two hooks of the s-shape each engaging one securing element, and the two ends of the contacts exposed one on each surface. The leads of the IC device for testing would be in contact with s-shaped contact from one surface, and a pad or terminal of a printed circuit board in contact with the s-shaped contact or probe from the other surface. At least one of the securing elements is elastomeric to facilitate a wiping action by which contact with the lead of the IC and the pad of the printed circuit board are effected. This wiping action, although providing effective contact during initial use, has been found to cause an unacceptably high rate of wearing of the connecting pad on the printed circuit board. Since the printed circuit board is very costly, it is not economically viable to change the board frequently. In addition, because the elastomeric elements such as elastomeric bands used to allow this wiping action has to be of sufficient laxity to allow lateral movement to effect wiping, they wear out quickly, requiring time-consuming and costly replacements. There is therefore a need to design a new electrical contact to overcome the problems stated above.